


His Last Moments

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The bullet wound was deeper than expected.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, DC Universe Bingo





	His Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 8th, prompt was: sentence limits. Also written for the quills-arrows on Tumblr DCVerse Bingo N3- free space. Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the DC universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

“Please hold on, sugar,” Harley whispered, frantically trying to stop the bleeding from the large bullet wound on his chest.

“Harles,” Joker croaked, wincing as he tried sitting up, reaching for her. He ignored her protesting when he tried.

“Lay back, sugar, don’t hurt yourself,” she sobbed out, the tears pouring down her face at this point.

“You’re so fucking beautiful when you cry, Harles,” he said, cupping her cheek tenderly. “My beautiful psycho.”

“Sugar, it’s bad,” she said, looking at the blood covering them both. “Does it hurt, baby?”

“Pretty bad, and not in a good way,” the Joker said with a low groan.

“I’m gonna kill them,” Harley promised. “I’ll run the streets red with their blood.”

“That’s my girl,” he said, given her a grin. “Slaughter them all, Harles.”

“I will, puddin’,” Harley vowed firmly “Make them fuckin’ regret shooting you.”

He loved that crazed look in her eyes. “My avenging angel.”

“I love you, puddin’, you know that, right?” Harley sniffled.

“I know, Harley, I love you too,” he murmured.

“Baby, you’re getting pale,” Harley whispered. “Don’t go.”

“See me on the other side, love?”

“Soon,” Harley vowed. “Love you, puddin’.”

He finally closed his eyes.

The end was here.

No more suffering.

Sweet peace. 

Finally.


End file.
